


The Return

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Susan Vasquez Needs Love Too [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is thirsty, F/F, Susan needs love too, Vasquez is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Susan Vasquez returns to find Alex changed.She takes a chance.





	

“Ma’ams.”

Kara and Alex whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice behind them.

Kara moved first.  “Susie!  You’re back!”  Kara threw her arms around Vasquez and squeezed her a bit tighter than was entirely comfortable.

“Uff, good to see you too, SG,” she squeaked out as she met Alex’s eyes over Kara’s shoulder.

Alex sauntered across the room.  “What brings you back, Vasquez?  That other agency chew you up and spit you out?”

The women shook hands and exchanged smiles.  “Something like that.”  Vasquez winked and Alex’s stomach fluttered pleasantly when Susan’s charming dimples made an appearance.

“We were about to go have a drink!”  Kara was practically bouncing.  “You can come see our new hangout.”  She grabbed Vasquez by the wrist and dragged her towards the exit.  Susan looked back at Alex helplessly.  Alex laughed and followed along.  

“C’mon Vas, you never could say no to Kara.”

 

+++++++++

 

Susan Vasquez was a better pool player than even Alex and the two owned the table until long after Kara had taken a series of text messages that made her blush and disappeared into the night with hasty hugs and promises to catch up soon.

Alex slapped a twenty on the side of the pool table.  “Double or nothing, Vasquez.  I’m wearing you down.  You’re running out of luck.”

Susan smiled, showing those irresistible dimples again, and drew close to Alex, craning her neck to looking into flashing brown eyes.  “You’re on.”  She drew her hand down Alex’s arm and snatched the white cue ball out of her hand.  “Rack ‘em up, Danvers.”

Alex stood still for a moment, processing the feeling rioting through her and Susan’s casual touch.  She’d only ever felt these things for Maggie.  The tingling, electric sensation shooting through the places where Susan’s fingers had touched her, the smile she couldn’t suppress at Susan’s mischievous laugh, the way her mouth went dry as Susan bent over the pool table.

Alex had convinced herself that she wasn’t really gay.  That all of her feelings had surfaced for Maggie, and Maggie only.  She thought she was… Maggie-sexual.  But Susan was standing in front of her, flirting and smiling and causing her breaths to shorten and a warm feeling to settle in her belly and she found herself wanting all those things all over again.

Alex’s palms began to sweat.  She wiped them on her jeans and gripped her pool cue, bending down to line up her shot.

“Danvers!” came from across the bar.  Her shot went wide and the cue ball bounced aimlessly around the table as Maggie Sawyer sauntered up to the table.  “You gonna let anyone else play tonight, or what?”

Alex took a deep breath and pasted on a half smile.  “You gotta earn your spot, Sawyer, I don’t think you have the skills, but I’ll tell ya what.  I’m gonna hit the little agent’s room and get another round.  Why don’t you play for me while I’m gone.  Susie here will kick your ass.”  She gestured to Vasquez.  “Agent Susan Vasquez, Detective Maggie Sawyer, Maggie, Susan.”  Alex pressed her lips together and bolted for the restrooms before the rock that had begun to press down on her chest actually cracked her open.

When she got to the bathroom, she pressed her back against the door and ran a hand through her hair.  “Pull yourself together, Alex.”  She lurched for the sink, splashed some cool water on her face and leaned against the ceramic, letting her head hang and taking steady, deep breaths.

A knock on the door pulled her from her self-flagellation and the door swung open to reveal Susan Vasquez.  She wore a sheepish expression and a determined set in her shoulders.  “Care to tell me why you ran from that pretty girl like she had pinchers and tentacles?”

“Oh, Sus, it’s such a long story.  And one I am not telling you in a dive bathroom.”

Susan leaned back against the door and crossed her arms.  “Okay, then.  Let’s start with when the Great Danvers Awakening happened?”  The dimples appeared again and Alex couldn’t stop her smile.

“Alot… changed recently, I guess?”  Alex wasn’t sure what Vasquez wanted to hear.

“Damn,” she responded.  “All the good stuff happens when I’m gone.”

Alex laughed this time and tried not to cry, but her voice wobbled all the same.  “The bottom line is things with Maggie are… a bit complicated and it’s still difficult for me to be around her.”

Susan nodded.  She stuck a hand out for Alex to take.  “Then I have an idea.”

 

+++++++++++

 

Susan spent the rest of the pool game flirting shamelessly with Alex, touching her gently, making eyes at her when her back was turned and buying her drinks.  

Alex would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the attention, or that that warm feeling in her center didn’t grow as Susan spent considerable time making her feel special or that her heart didn’t pound a little faster as she overheard the little comments she whispered at Maggie as she took her shot.  But it wasn’t until Susan put her elbows on the table across from where Alex was lining up her shot and gave her a sinful smile that Alex actually wanted to press her lips to Susan’s.  That impulse was quickly followed by terror and Alex sunk the eight ball, dropped the cue and grabbed the twenty off the table.

“I have to go.”

“Wait!”

“Alex!”

Susan and Maggie spoke at once to try to stop her leaving.  Susan turned on Maggie and held out a hand.  “I think maybe you’ve done enough, detective.  I’ve know Alex a long time.  Let me.”

Maggie acquiesced and retreated to the bar.

 

++++++++++++++

 

“Alex stop.”

Alex stopped and leaned against a brick wall a block from the bar.  “Sus, I appreciate you trying to help me, or cheer me up, or make Maggie jealous, or whatever that was, but I’m… really new to all of this and-”

“She’s an idiot.”

Alex pressed her lips together and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Susan stepped closer.  “She let you go?  She’s. An. Idiot.” Vasquez said again, this time with that signature grit to her teeth that made her the tough-as-nails agent Alex had always been able to count on.  It was comforting and familiar and confused Alex even more, so she waited for Susan to say more.

Soft but steady hands wrapped around her own and pulled them away from her body as a small strong body pressed lightly against her own.  “I’ve wished, so many times, that you would see more in me than a techie or a lackey and I went away hoping to prove I was more.”

Alex tried to speak, but Susan stopped her with a surprising hand to her sternum.  “Tonight, the way you looked at me… it was exactly what I’d always hoped for.  Tonight wasn’t just about making Maggie jealous, Alex.  Tonight was about me finally having the guts to show you how I feel… how you make me feel.”

Alex’s expression was blank.  She couldn’t speak or move.  She barely breathed for fear that Susan would disintegrate and those strong, steady hands would disappear.

Susan’s face fell and she backed away.  “Good night, Alex.”

Alex regained her senses in time to catch Susan by the wrist.  With a gentle tug with one hand and a hand to Susan’s smooth chin with the other, Alex brought their lips together.  

The kiss was quick, soft and brief, not unlike the one she’d shared with Maggie all those weeks ago, but this one didn’t end with hurtful words and choked tears.  This one ended with Susan’s dimpled smile and a hand curling around the back of Alex’s neck, drawing her down into another kiss, this one deeper and sweeter and tinged with a hope and desire Alex hadn’t experienced before.

As she pulled away, Susan brushed her thumb across Alex’s cheekbone.  “There’s an all night diner around the corner.  I think we’ve got some catching up to do, Danvers.”

Alex wrapped her hand around Susan’s and dragged her, laughing, down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your Vasquez headcanons.  
> I intend to keep finding Susie love.


End file.
